Let It Be
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Kurt begs Tina into letting him give her a makeover so she could win back the heart of Artie Abrams. Will it work? One-Shot. Artie&Tina.


**Let It Be – focus: Artie & Tina. **

"Pleeeaaasse?" I can't believe Kurt Hummel is on the ground, on his knees begging to give me a makeover. Seriously? Am I that gruesome that one of my best friends has been _DYING_ to give me a makeover since we met? I had no clue of this number one wish of his!

"Kurt! Get up, you look ridiculous!" He pouts, he tugs at the hem of my shirt, and grabs my hand. He places it in his very tight grasp. Ow, he's cutting off circulation in my fingers!

"Pleeeaaasse? I'll make you drop dead gorgeous!" Again, he's alluding to my present state of ugliness he's never told me about.

"No!" I practically shout. I pull my hand from his claws and start to walk out of my bedroom; I need to get out of here. He lunges for my legs and actually starts to cling on as I try to walk away.

"You'll be able to get any guy you want!" No way, I don't want any of the creepers coming after me. I saw what happened to Rachel the day she came in the getup Kurt chose for her. Jacob Israel practically glued himself to her personal bubble all day.

"No thanks." I'm almost out of his grasp when he says something that makes my head spin with hope.

"I can make Artie Abrams yours forever." I close my eyes. He cannot be serious. Ever since Artie hinted that there was no way we could try dating again, because of our lack of trust, I lost all hope in us. But what if Kurt could somehow make this happen?

"How so?" I regretfully turn around to see Kurt standing up with a proud and questionable smile.

"Leave it all to me, when I get through with you Artie we'll be out of his chair and all over you like a cougar on Puckerman." Hmm…it's too tempting. Here it is my chance to win the boy I always crushed on.

While other girls fell for the football studs, the hockey hunks, and the remaining athletic elite. I was pining for the guitar rocker I heard in the music room during lunch hours of sixth grade. He was playing a Beatles song, wearing a pair of brown khakis, a white polo, and adorable blue suspenders.

He caught me staring and invited me in. He had a peanut butter sandwich; I had jelly because mom forgot to put the peanut butter. We switched one of our wheat halves and made the perfect combination.

I couldn't help but fall for him; he made these huge butterflies erupt in my stomach every time he looked at me. Til this day I still get those butterflies. I just needed him to want me back. Ever since I told him the truth we've been so distant.

I need this push in the right direction, right back into his heart, "Ok." Before I could blink Kurt pushes me into the bathroom and calls Mercedes to rush over—code blue. How fitting!

Literally three minutes later they now have me hunched over in the bathtub. They're drowning my hair in the water and removing the blue streaks from my hair.

I'm going to miss them but whatever it takes to get Artie back I'm willing to do. The two argue over giving me new streaks but decide I don't need to turn into an Asian Brittany, whatever that means.

They remove the black dye from my fingers and toes. This part is actually nice. I'm sitting cozy in Kurt's pink robe while Mercedes gives me a fresh manicure and pedicure. I almost feel like I should tip her.

Kurt and Mercedes walk me to the chair in my bedroom and set up their artistry of makeup on my desk. I wish I had a vanity but at least I'm not doing all of this myself.

I sit and close my eyes as Kurt makes up my face, I hope he makes me look natural! While he's at my face Mercedes is curling my hair.

What seems like hours later I'm finally instructed to put on my outfit. I go into the bathroom to find the dress and heels they have chosen for me.

They're actually quite beautiful. I excitedly put them on and look at myself in the mirror, complete new person staring back at me. I smile and nod with affirmation, I love it!

"Come on Princess Mia, let's see the end result!" I take one breath out and open the door. When I pull it open a rush of smiles meet me.

"Gorgeous!" Kurt says spinning me around and then hugging me. I give him an air kiss, not wanting to ruin his masterpiece.

"Thank-you artist! M how do I look?" I turn to my best girl friend who is almost in tears.

"Girl, you are so beautiful!" She scoops me in her arms and then motions Kurt to join us. "I think this is our best work yet!" She gushes as we all release each other.

"It's not done yet, Cinderella has to get her Prince Charming." He looks down at his watch and his smile brightens, "Come on, it's show time." I give him an odd look. I still have no idea why I'm in a dress and heels, but something says I'm going to see Prince Charming any minute.

They rush me into Kurt's SUV and we drive off to the nicest hotel in town. "What are we doing here?" I ask as Kurt jumps out of his seat and hands his key to the valet.

"Oh, just keep your trust in me Cohen-Chang! I haven't let you down yet!" He offers his hand and he helps me down. I link my arms between the two of them and we walk inside the huge hotel. We continue to walk and I look from Kurt to Mercedes. I want to look into their brains right now and see what is about to happen but they have been good to me. I can wait two more minutes.

Kurt and Mercedes turn left and we walk up to one of the grand doors, "You ready Princess?" I take a breath and nod slightly.

"Sure." I say weakly.

Mercedes squeezes my arm, "You'll do great Tina, just go in there and enjoy!" I watch as the two of them open the door beside them and let me in.

My mouth widens at the sight. A huge ballroom with people all around; they're dancing, eating, and gabbing. I look down and then back up to find a pair of blue eyes behind black framed glasses staring back at me with a smile I haven't seen in a little while.

I take a gulp as I continue to walk in, my eyes still looking toward his, his eyes still pleasuring mine.

He's on stage, his guitar in hand. He looks towards the singer, it's a familiar face. I still can't believe Puck of all people is singing in front of this huge of a crowd with Artie? I'm surprised to say the very least.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to turn it over to my friend Artie who'd like to dedicate this song to a very special girl this evening—Tina."

He gives a microphone set to Artie and places it on his head. Artie starts to play a few chords and I realize it's the song I first heard him play, "Let It Be." The whole time I'm walking closer and closer until I'm standing right in front of him. He's just a little taller than me now, the stage making him taller than anytime I have ever seen him. Not just in height but his overall being.

"Artie, that was beautiful." I whisper as everyone claps and Puck starts the next song. He looks down at me and his smile broadens.

He leans forward and his words linger in my ears, "You're beautiful Tina."

I smile and stare straight at him. He presses his lips to my forehead and I soak in his touch placing my hand on his shoulder as he talks again, "Come on, let's go outside."

I wait for him to wheel off the stage, Puck gives him an encouraging smile and I step behind his chair. Just when I'm about to take hold of the handles he tells me to walk beside him.

I nod as I keep up with his pace and before I know it were in the most beautiful garden I have ever seen. It's covered in an array of beautiful wild flowers and trees. We sit right by the gazebo and I lean towards his chair while he talks, "Puck and I started to sing and perform for special occasions. I know how to play guitar so we switch off with that and singing. It's a great way to earn money in Lima."

It's like he reads my mind and answers my questions before I say anything referring to it at all. He still gets me like that.

"Kurt begged me to let him give me a makeover. I couldn't say no to him, well I did, but you know Kurt." He nods his head with a wide smile because he can't believe I still know what he's thinking too.

He reaches for my hand, "Tina, I asked Kurt to lure you here, I've missed you and us. I've felt bad for just dismissing what we had like that and I just want to be with you. I miss your laugh, the way you smile so hard you lips start to twitch, the way you read me like a book, and the way you just make me feel when I'm around you. What do you say?"

"I want to be with you too!" I jump into him and kiss him instantly. He reaches for my cheek and I place both hands on his face.

He pulls me by the waist and gives me a large hug. It's so warm and familiar; I don't want to let him go, ever. He kisses me again and it deepens with emotion.

My red tube top dress that ends at the thigh basically makes me freeze and the silver strappy heels I'm wearing hurt my feet. Artie, my new boyfriend, takes my heels off and hangs them on his handles. I sit on his lap as he wheels us inside. When we get there Puck's singing "Shout!"

We park the chair in front of him and dance together. Puck gives us a wink and we nod back in appreciation. Kurt and Mercedes come from the back door and give us their approved thumbs up. Mercedes and Kurt take over Artie's singing job on stage and for the rest of the night I get to spend it with my Artie. Oh how I love Kurt and his bright ideas!

**AN: Quick one-shot, I absolutely LOVE Artie & Tina. It would be my dream for them to really have a chance to be together on the show. I hated how their relationship was broken in one episode. Please Glee writers, for the new episodes give them a real chance. Oh & Puckleberry too. I'm going to crank out more stories for these two because I'm pretty much obsessed with them. Expect Rachel & Puck goodness too. Please review! :] Thanks!**


End file.
